1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circulating type food and drink transport apparatus, which is located along a customer's counter so that foods and drinks can be provided to customers using a series of plates circulating around a circular conveyor path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circulating type food and drink transport apparatus provides food and drink to customers using a series of plates circulating around a circular conveyor path. The circulating type food and drink transport apparatus is widely used in conveyor-belt sushi bars. In the circulating type food and drink transport apparatus, a predetermined clearance exists between adjacent plates. This is because of requiring a bent section used to form an infinitely circular conveyor path, and smoothly moving plates in the bent section.
However, the clearance exists between adjacent plates; for this reason, foreign matters such as rice and soup intrude into the circular conveyor path. The intruded foreign matters fall on the floor surface of the circulating type food and drink transport apparatus, and adhere to pipes included therein. As a result, these foreign matters remain as feeds for cockroaches and rats; for this reason, influence is given to the sanitary condition in shops.
In the circulating type food and drink transport apparatus, the link chain forms the circular conveyor path. For this reason, the circular conveyor path separates the space into inner and outer spaces. As a result, part of the lower side of the circular conveyor path must be provided with an open space, which is used as a passage for moving through inner and outer spaces.
However, the link chain is traveling on the passage; for this reason, shop clerks must pass through under the link chain in a state of being bent from their waist. For example, a handicapped shop clerk using a wheelchair can not use the passage. In addition, the following problems arise. More specifically, the circulating type food and drink transport apparatus is once located, and thereafter, it is impossible to newly locate large instruments in the inner space of the conveyor path. Likewise, it is impossible to remove machines and instruments from the inner space of the conveyor path.